Y Solo Ellos Lo Sabían
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Esto fue lo que sucedio esa noche, Lemon del fic "¿Qué Ocurrio Contigo?"


Luego de haber cerrado esa puerta, le logro poner seguro para evitar posibles molestias, recosto a la Noxiana en la cama, mientra la besaba y su lengua luchaba con la de ella, Katarina sentía como Garen la despojaba lentamente de sus ropas, mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo, hasta dejarla solamente en interiores, el castaño al separa sonrió, estaba exitado de verla así; Sus ojos cerrados, su boca medio-abierta, su garganta soltando gemidos, las mejillas tan o mas rojas que su propio cabello, casi desnuda ante él, era una imagen que hacía que se pusiera duro.

\- ¡Ngth!. - Ella ahogo un gemido al sentir como él masajeaba sus pechos por encima del sujetador, y como este dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, mordía esa piel que se dejaba notar, ella trataba de no gemir por que era lo que él quería, y la peli-roja no se lo daría, pero Garen sabía como hacerla gritar, un escalifrio paso por la espalda de Katarina al sentir como con los dientes, el oji-azul iba bajando lentamente los tirantes del sujetador, el Demaciano iba besando su hombro, mientras disfrutaba de su aroma. - ¡Ah!. - Un gemido se le escapo, vio como su compañero sonreía con suficiencia, lo que a ella le frustraba, pero ni podía moverse casi sin que los brazos le temblaran, los besos, los masajes en sus pechos, los mordiscos, las caricias, las lamidas... Demonios, esto era demasiado para ella.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... Vas resistiendote ante la tentación, pero a la hora de la verdad, eres muy sumisa, "Katy". - Le dijo con voz ronca. Escucho divertido un gruñido de parte de su compañera, había golpeado su orgullo.

\- Eres un... ¡Ng... Ah!. - Se vio interrumpida por sus propios gemidos, el muy maldito le estaba acariciando su intimidad por encima de la tela, logrando sacarle los gemidos, esto era de verdad humillante y le daba rabia lo que el castaño le hacía... Aunque a la vez le era placentero. - ¡AH!. - Grito, el hijo de perra le había terminado de quitar el sujetador negro, y había comenzado a mordisquear su seno derecho, mientras con una mano jugaba con el izquierdo.

\- Vaya... Eres mas apetecible de lo que imagine... - Comento Garen con picardía, ella no se podía creer que estuviera siendo manoseada de esta manera por "El Poder De Demacia", ¡Y que ella estuviera siendo la sumisa!. - Ah, quieres jugar, ¿Eh?... Ya era hora. - Dijo sin inmutarse, Katarina había deslizado una mano hasta la parte inferior del traje del Demaciano, tratando de quitarle ese traje, pero había sido sorprendida por otra mano tomando la suya.

\- ¡C-Claro que no, es-estupido!. - Le grito avergonzada, mas el Crownguard solo sonrio.

\- Bueno, no puedo negartelo mientras estes así de comestible. - Le dijo, para morder un poco mas ese lobulo izquierdo, logrando sacarle un jadeo a su compañera.

Katarina solto otro gruñido, este pendejo estaba golpeando mucho su orgullo. - Idiota. - Fue lo unico que salio de sus labios, fue muy penoso. Pero abrio los ojos sorprendida, al ver al oji-azul, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desnudo ante ella, sentía las mejillas arder, maldita sea.

Garen se posiciono sobre ella, hasta acorralarla, beso sus labios con pasión y deseo, sintiendo como ella le arañaba los hombros, de tantas sensaciones que tenía en el pecho, y al separarse... - ¡Hmm!. - Katarina se sorprendio al sentir como su compañero introducía su miembro en la boca de ella, ¡Era enorme!, le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la garganta, no pudo evitar saborearlo, mientras con la lengua le daba unos cuantos lametones, Garen solto un jadeo similar a un gruñido, y comenzo a mover su cadera, sacando y metiendo su miembro en esa apretada boca de la Noxiana, y ella lo unico que hacía era gemir de forma ahogada debido a que el castaño estaba '"Embistiendo su boca", cada vez mas fuerte, Katarina tuvo que detenerle un momento para poder respirar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Eh?, ¿Correspondiste?. - Pregunto Garen con picardía, estaba aun mas exitado al ver a Katarina con la boca aun mas abierta que antes, sonrojada hasta la nariz, con los ojos cerrados, soltando profundas exalaciones y jadeos, con sus pechos al descubierto, saboreando con delicia, esos liquidos blancos que quedaron en su boca, dandole a entender que por tantas sensaciones, estaba atontada e hipnotizada por el placer y su acciones.

Ella lamio el miembro del Demaciano, mordisqueandolo un poco, saboreando ese liquido blanco que aun salía de la punta del erecto miembro, el cual le había terminado gustando, haciendo jadear mas al Demaciano, se separo y miro a Garen. - Callate. - Le dijo, para besarlo, reanudando ese toque de lenguas, sellando de manera correcta el beso.

El Demaciano atevidamente, le bajo las bragas negras a Katarina, al parecer a ella no le importo quedar desnuda ante él, pues había enredado las piernas en su torso, y estaba moviendo las caderas, para sentir ese placentero roce entre sus miembros, dandole placer a ambos, Garen separo a Katarina de él, para poder darse el lujo de meter un dedo en el clitoris de ella, haciendo que la peli-roja gritara fuertemente, y arqueara la espalda, empezo a meter y a sacar el dedo simulando embestidas... Ella estaba dilatada, mierda, lo quería y bastante... Luego metio otro dedo, haciendo que la asesina gritara con mas fuerza.

\- Katarina, joder, como lo quieres, estas dilatada. - Reconoció Garen, al notar la facilidad con la cual metía y sacaba sus dedos.

\- ¡C-Callate idiota!, ¡Tambien estas en las mismas, tu pene esta muy duro!. - Le ordeno y contraataco ella un poco apenada, sintiendo como Garen lamía sus pezones y seguía con el juego manual de la zona intima de la Noxiana. - ¡Ah!. - Grito al sentir mordiscos en sus pechos, un poco fuertes, pero no tanto, aunque lo disfrutaba.

Él la giro, para que ella quedara de espaldas, volvieron a hacer ese roce entre los miembros, debían admitirlo, el placer era mucho, fue hacía sus gluteos y deposito varios mordiscos, despues, siguio con sus muslos... Y le saco varios gemidos cuando empezo a masajearle ambos pechos con ambas manos, ella quiso mas del contacto, y puso sus manos sobre las de Garen, haciendo que ese toqueteo fuera mas a prisa. - ¡Ah!. - Gimio al sentir como él succionaba su pezón izquierdo, había quitado una mano de ese seno.

Ella se volvio a girar, quedando frente a él, viendo deseo en sus ojos, Garen la recosto en la cama, puso esas torneadas piernas en sus hombros, viendo esas redondas nalgas con fasinación, no dudo en introducir lentamente su miembro, que estaba apunto de explotar de lo exitado que estaba, Katarina era tan estrecha... Apretada... Mojada... Caliente... Noto la barrera que guardaba ese tesoro virgen que se había conservado durante tantos años.

\- ¡AHHH!. - Grito Katarina, pero de dolor, era insoportable, sintió un tremendo golpe en su interior, le estaban arrancando la virginidad de una manera muy salvaje, esto era peor que una apuñalada, o un golpe o un rasguño, o una fractura o algo peor. - ¡Detene!, ¡Eres demasiado grande!, ¡Por favor!. - Le rogo, ya con lagrimas de dolor fluyendo violentamente de sus ojos, esto era horrible, le dolía demasiado.

\- Katarina, es mas facil, si lo hago así. - Le dijo Garen, aumentando la fuerza en las embestidas, vio como un poco de sangre tenía un poco el miembro de rojo, pero no se detenía.

\- N-No te m-muevas... P-Por favor... ¡D-Duele!. - Le volvio a rogar, tartamudeando, Garen le dio un beso en los labios tratando de distraerla, mientras trataba de romper esa barrera que le impedía traerle placer.

\- Ah... Ahh... ¡Ah!... ¡C-Continua!. - Grito ella luego de unos momento, al separarse del beso, el dolor había desaparecido, y ahora era un placer indescriptible, el que la atontaba, su rostro seguía bañado en lagrimas, pero no le importaba por el momento, solo le importaba sentir.

El Demaciano sonrió, y aplico aun nas fuerza que antes, la que estaba reservando en realidad, mientras mordisqueba un poco el vientre de la muchacha, para depues ir a sus pechos y devorarselos, sentía como ella lo masturbaba sin importarle que su miembro le abriera con fuerza la vagina. Garen toco un punto clave que velo los ojos de Katarina, y al ver esto, se aseguro de seguir tocando ese punto, y un poco mas profundo que ese. Esa vista era increible, ella gritaba del placer, su cabello estaba suelto, estaba sudada, con marcas de sus dientes por todas partes, sus pechos moviendose deliciosamente al compas de cada embestida, con algo de saliva mesclada con la pre-eyaculación de hace poco en su boca, las mejillas rojas, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, y los ojos cereados, era una imagen exitante.

Maldita sea, eso era el paraiso, lo mas delicioso que pudieron haber sentido en sus vidas. Al demonio el auto-control, esto era delicioso, las embestidas eran violetans, parecía que la cama no se rompía, hasta que Katarina sintio como algo le llenaba el interior; Orgasmo, era una sensación increible, estaba tocando el mismo cielo, se supone que ella y Garen se odiaban, pues son enemigos por naciones, ¿De verdad la odiaba?, quiza solamente libero una tensión sexual, y nada mas... Y eso le hizo mucho mal, Garen noto la mirada de ella, y supo lo que pensaba, asi que para que no lo hiciera, la tomo suavemente del menton, le miro a esos preciosos ojos verdes que tenía, y le dio un beso, que demostraba todo el cariño que sintio desde la primera vez que peleo contra ella, logrando calmarla, y que correspondiera al beso.

\- Puede que haya cambiado, Katarina... Pero esos sentimientos por ti aun no han cambiado, en lo mas absoluto. - Le susurro Garen, al separarse, ella le sonrió, aunque algo apenada por las lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos, ambos se recostaron en la cama, cansados, tratando de regular sus respiraciones, pero ella sin querer se quedo dormida.

Garen noto esto, y tomo una manta, y le cubrio su cuerpo, se volvio a poner sus ropas, y se fue, ella era suya, y él suyo... _**Y Solo Ellos Lo Sabían...**_

* * *

_**El lemon ta fuerte no?, x3**_

_**Me encanta ser explicita, es algo natural en mi.**_

_**Note que habian muchos lemons RivenXYasuo, y sinceramente eso me aburre, es decir, es la misma pareja... Y no hay ningun lemon de KatarinaXGaren, ademas yo no queria dejarlos con las ganas, 030**_

_**En Fin**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
